bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 5.
Rontraz: WE'D LOVE TO STAY AND GIVE YOU A PAINFUL DEATH, BUT WE HAVE A SCHEDULE!!!!!! TORRENT ERUPTOR X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unstoppable energy spewed out of Fracflare, melting anything it even got close to. Drago: I SWEAR, I WILL STOP YOU! Me: Ability ACTIVATE! TITANIC WAVE! Drago: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago launched his attacks with such force that it went inside the other attack, Shaking and rumbling the two attacks flared into the heavens. Me: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! TITANIUM RUMBLE PLUS BLAZER SPIRAL! Drago flew at top speed, spinning in his own flames, with a glare in his eyes, a righteous glare that you could almost see the universe inside. He ran straight through the attack, harnessing it around him. Drago: ENGAGE SONICANON! Me: SONICANON STRIKER! The sonic waves let out all the energy, sending it flying relentlessly at Fracflare, blasting holes in him and making him fall. Rontraz: ABILITY ACTIVATE! IMMOLATION RISE! KRAKATOA THRASHER! Fracflare rose up over all the energy, his own loose power devouring it, and charged at drago with impossible fury. Drago let out a scream of pain as he was turned over by the flames. Me: DRAGON STRENGTH! He fired at Fracflare as Fracflare passed over him, hitting him 3 times in the face. Fracflare was sent rolling over, but rose up again. Fracflare: DOOM NOVA X! Rontraz: DESTROY THEM! A giant blast of meteors hit Drago, sending him spinning backwards. Me: SONICANON RIPPLE BREAKER!!!!!!!!!!! DRAGON FORCE STRIKER! Drago used a wall of sound, disrupting the attack and sending flames everywhere. Rock formations collapsed toward the center of the battlefield as the fired the biggest blast of energy he had ever fired and howling with pain. His own energy, to be used to win this dreadful battle, had ripped the flesh from his hands. Rontraz: IMPALER ERUPTION! NOVA DREAD FURY!!!!!!!!!! Fracflare had no mercy to give. He immediately fired a huge blast of energy into Drago's blast, causing an explosion that shook the planet. Cities fell in the distance, relflected in Fracflare's mad glare. Me: SONICANON FUSION! SONICANON RIPPLE BREAKER PLUS TITANIUM.... Me: SUPREME! Drago's body glowed, shaking the world, breaking the ground as he sent his energy into Sonicanon. He fired, and the power exploded out, pummeling Fracflare repeatedly. It was never stopping, always burning bright, always shooting. Me: CORE BUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Drago opened his mouth, filling it with power and preparing to fire. Drago: THIS IS FOR THE UNIVERSE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! His attack blazed with power, exiting his mouth and burning his inside skin. His scream was worse than anything I had ever heard from him before, and small tears fell from his eyes. Rontraz: WEEEEEEEEAK!!!! SACRIFICE INCINERATION! MOLTEN DEFENDER! Our attack burned all around Fracflare, seemingly shaking the stars. He was roaring with pain and a burning desire to hit us back. Suddenly, all the energy exploded and sent incredible ripples of power everywhere. They hit Drago and Fracflare, exploding on contact, until we were in the very mantle of the planet. Me: TITANIUM SUPREME! Drago's skin burned as he glowed and he fired a wave so powerful it broke everything around us and hit Fracflare. He still would not give up, however. Rontraz: ERUPTOR THRASH! Fracflare pounded the ground, sending power flying up. The insides of the planet let out a dreadful power and threw Drago up. Then Fracflare pounded Drago and energy, raw power spilled out from both of them madly. For me, this became the only thing in the universe that mattered at the moment. As Drago fell, I struggled to save him. Me: Titanium Rumble plus BLAZER SABER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SONICANON ENGAGE LEVEL 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago whirled around, slashing deep gashes in Fracflare. He would not stop. Finally, he stabbed Fracflare and fired the greatest sonic blast ever to exist. Fracflare's insides exploded and all of him screamed with pain. Even his skin seemed to be roaring and howling as he fell to the ground. Rontraz: GET UP! SUPERNOVA APOCALYPSE X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: TITANIUM SUPREME CORE!!!!!!!!!!! Both of them lauched attacks at each other. When the attacks collided, all the previous explosions seemed like a candle being lit. The planet seemed to shatter in two. The sheer fury made the stars impossible to see. Everything was turned to vapor from the heat. I could see nothing, but I knew everything. Both Bakugan were lying on the ground. Me: DRAGO! GET UP! EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER DONE, THERE WAS A PURPOSE! WE AREN'T HERE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago rose with life and stood not as a Kaitar, but the guardian of everything we had saved. Me: DRAGON HARD STRIKER! He shattered all the loose rubble around him. It was swirling, and his sheer force of will seemed to pull them to him. Then he fired it all. I heard screams, I knew this was the last attack he could do, then he would pass out. At that point I knew his will to go on would fail, that it was nothing. But ours could defeat the very essence of everything if it turned evil. Me: GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fracflare: ITS USELESS!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He was still burning, but not enough. Drago seized everything he had. Drago: I CANT DEFEAT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! I focused everything I had. Somehow, we had crossed the laws of physics, Somehow he was winning now. Somehow I had given him the last bit of energy he needed. Rontraz: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA------------- He never finished his sentence. He and Fracflare were incinerated and their last fragments flew into the sky, the sky that was so heated it burned even those pieces up. We had no choice. The last thing I saw was Drago fainting, then I fainted as well. *** We woke up. Drago was in ball form. Me: Drago! It's not over. We still have our mission. Drago: I know...I gotta get up. He was in ball form. Slowly he hovered up. Me: Parunu! Where are you? I hated to shout, because I was sore from the battle. Me: Parunu! Zenthon: Parunu located. Follow me. We followed him and saw Parunu on the ground. Me: Parunu. Parunu. Wake up. Zenthon: Vital signs irregular. Me: How? Zenthon: They are at zero. Me: Wha... My voice trailed off, as I realized, with horrible pain, what he meant. Parunu was dead. To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts